


Five glimpses members of SG-1 got of Daniel's life before he entered the Stargate program

by smilebackwards



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daniel,” Jack says slowly. “Where did you learn to do that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five glimpses members of SG-1 got of Daniel's life before he entered the Stargate program

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt [73.04](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/176894.html) at [](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/profile)[**sg1_five_things**](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/)

i.

Sam is working on yet another failed wormhole simulation, ready to tear her hair out in frustration, when she hears Dr. Manner saying, “Poor kid. It’s a damn shame the way some academics let jealousy and petty politics stop them from even considering new ideas.”

“What was the idea?” Sam asks curiously, standing up and stepping over to her colleagues, leaving the discouraging simulation behind for a moment.

“Oh,” Dr. Manner stutters, clearly surprised by her interest. “I don’t think you’d be...” He shifts gears quickly when Sam raises an eyebrow, and points to an article in the newspaper spread out at his station. “The archeological community is up in arms over something Dr. Daniel Jackson claimed about the dating of the pyramids. They pretty much shouted him down at his conference and had him blacklisted.”

“Hmm,” Sam hums, looking at the picture accompanying the article. Jackson seems too young to look so utterly defeated. “That seems unnecessarily cruel.” And then something sparks in her mind and she runs back over to her lab bench because what if they adjust…

Sam forgets about the article for a long time. But she remembers, later.

 

ii.

When they’re packing away Daniel’s apartment after his apparent death (the first one), Jack finds a battered shoebox tucked under the bed. He should just put it in a storage bin with the rest of Daniel’s things, but he feels a little like punishing himself.

Jack lifts the lid and finds a tattered map of New York. There are colored dots all over it. A blue one, made by a crayon, in White Plains, a gray pencil smear in Poughkeepsie, angry red ink around Newtown.

Jack unfolds the bottom of the map and a piece of paper slips out. It reads, in increasingly better penmanship:

Foster Families  
Shmitz (1973)  
James (Dec 1973 – April 1975)  
Murphy (May 1975 – June 1977)  
Bryant (June 1977 – Sept 1978)  
Cavenski (Oct 1978 – July 1979)  
Kendall (Aug 1979 – Aug 1982)

 

iii.

SG-1 is gathered in Daniel’s office when Jack, who does not understand the concept of personal space (with regard to Daniel in any case), pulls a copy of Steven Rayner’s latest bestseller out of one of Daniel’s cabinets and drawls, “Daniel, what’s this?”

Daniel vaguely remembers getting a little drunk and scribbling devil horns and a twisted mustache on his ex-sort-of-friend’s smirk-smiling face which, _of course_ , graces the book’s cover.

Sam tries to conceal a snort with her fist, and Teal’c raises an eyebrow.

“Umm…” Daniel says.

 

iv.

Teal’c has been assigned by O’Neill to invite Daniel Jackson to the commissary for lunch. “Drag him kicking and screaming if you have to,” had been O’Neill’s exact words. And, as if to cushion the blow, “Tell him there’s pie.”

When he reaches Daniel Jackson’s office, it is to find his teammate utterly engrossed in a cracked stone tablet. “Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c greets.

Daniel Jackson raises his head at the third summons. “What? Teal’c?” he says, blearily. Then, with more focus, “Have you seen this? It’s fascinating. An ancient Mayan treatise on the burial of their warriors. _Hepahac._ Opened? Wait, let me get my reference book.”

Teal’c nods, unnoticed, his gaze arrested by the pair of photographs on the table near his elbow. The subjects smile out at him.

The first photograph shows Daniel Jackson as a child, tucked safe between his parents. Teal’c picks up the second with a certain amount of reverence. It is of Sha’re, the wife Teal’c took from Daniel Jackson. He looks back at the smiling boy in the first photograph, so carefree and full of light, and wonders if he could possibly have known how much he would lose.

Daniel Jackson turns half around and Teal’c puts Sha’re’s photograph back in place quickly and unobtrusively, unwilling to see the forgiveness in Daniel Jackson’s eyes.

 

v.

“Daniel,” Jack says slowly. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Daniel doesn’t look up from the makeshift blowgun he’s created using a long reed, his pocketknife and some kind of pulverized purple flower. “On a dig in southern Mexico,” he replies absentmindedly, dipping the sharpened tips of the reed-darts in the juice from the flower. “This flower looks exactly like the _salvia divinorum_ that grew along the streams. If it has the same properties, it should knock them out for at least a few hours.”

“We’re on an alien planet, Daniel. That’s kind of a big if,” Jack points out skeptically.

Daniel glares at him. “Well, I’m sorry, Jack. Did you have a better idea for getting past the angry natives who have our semi-automatic weapons? And, also, considering the way the Goa’uld transplanted humans, it’s not out of the realm of possibility that they did the same with flora and fauna, purposefully or not.”

Daniel straightens up from his crouched position behind the rock where they’ve been hiding and blows out three darts in quick succession. The second misses, but the first strikes one man in the neck and the third sticks out from another man’s wrist like a burr. While they look at the darts with annoyed confusion and try to pull them out, Daniel shoots two more direct hits at the remaining natives. Half a minute later, they all collapse soundlessly to the ground.

“Right,” Daniel says, tucking the blowgun into his jacket pocket. “Let’s go get Sam and Teal’c.”

“You know, when I went to Mexico, I learned how to drink tequila,” Jack says, stepping over a native.

 


End file.
